


Derek got a dog!?

by derekyoupromised



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Full Shift, M/M, Mates, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Stiles, Oneshot, Pining Derek, Smut, a little bit angsty, sterek, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekyoupromised/pseuds/derekyoupromised
Summary: Stiles hasn't heard from Derek in a week, he shows up at the loft and find out he's bought a dog!?But where's Derek?Smut in second chapter!Prompts are always open!!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 248





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles is what you'd call a worrier. He worries too much about everything and everyone, but he can't help it. Ever since his mother died, all Stiles has time for is worrying about his dad eating healthy and staying safe protecting his hometown, Scott turning to a werewolf while they were still in school, trying to solve multiple murders, making sure his grades aren't slipping and finally trying to befriend the other wolf pack in Beacon Hills.

But all of that is over now, except forcing his dad to eat vegetables, Stiles has finally graduated and Derek's pack welcomed Scott and Stiles with open arms. So this summer was going to be awesome. Except, he hasn't heard from Derek in a whole week.

A few years ago when Scott was freshly turned, Derek would rarely pick up Stiles' many calls, but things were different now. They were all different now, and Stiles would call Derek multiple times a week just to make sure they had snacks for pack-night or update him about weird information he found online. So why wasn't he answering his phone?

If John thought Stiles had been worried three days ago, it's nothing compared to the nervous bundle of walking nerves that Stiles is currently. John placed his now empty coffee cup on the table, making Stiles jump and look up from where he had been zoning out.

"Would you please, for the love of everything that's holy, take the Jeep and go to the loft." Stiles' hands were clammy from sweat from holding his phone too tight, waiting for Derek to call him back. John raised an eyebrow and cocked his head towards the door before he returned to reading the newspaper. Stiles nodded and stood up to grab his keys.

"See you later, daddio!" John waved his hand without diverting his eyes from the paper.

Stiles parked his car outside of Derek's loft, after slamming the door shut he began walking towards the door.

"Derek?" he called, shutting the door behind him. It was awfully quiet and no lights were on. Stiles flipped the switch and looked around as the apartment filled with light. With some help from the pack, Derek had made sure the loft were now a lot more inviting, with dark green walls and lots of couches and beanbags to match and fit all of the pack. Stiles also noticed how cold it was inside, so he walked towards the living area to close a window that had been left open. When he turned around to go check Derek's bedroom for some clues, there was a large black dog standing in front of him. Stiles yelped, placing a hand over his heart as he calmed himself down.

"Dude! Don't fucking sneak up on me like that, you almost killed me!" the large dog barked, shaking its tail. "Oh, you thought that was funny huh? Bad dog! By the way, have you seen Derek?" the dog whined and sat down on the floor in front Stiles. He could seriously not believe that Derek had bought a dog and not told him about it. Why would he even get a dog in the first place, were his packmates not like dogs already!? Stiles sighed and took a seat on the couch before looking over at the giant dog that now had his tongue out while looking up at him.

"Guess it's just me and you buddy. Are you hungry?" Stiles laughed as the dog howled at him and followed him to the kitchen. Stiles filled a big bowl with fresh water and looked around in the fridge for some dog food. Did Derek seriously get a dog and not any food for it? Or maybe he was one of those owners that only fed fresh foods like meat and vegetables? Either way, the only thing in Derek's fridge were two boxes of protein powder, who the hell stocks that in the fridge anyways? Stiles closed the fridge with a sigh as he moved towards the door instead, opening it up and whistling for the dog to follow him.

"Please, please, please don't run away from me when I let you out, okay? Derek would literally kill me if I lost his dog." Blue eyes stared at Stiles' own brown ones and the dog yipped before trotting outside, looking over its shoulder to make sure Stiles would follow it.

The dog walked a couple meters towards a bush and lifted his leg to pee while Stiles stood a few feet away. Stiles smiled.

"Guess you're a male then! That's good to know." The dog barked angrily at Stiles and Stiles turned around with his hands up in the air. "Okay, okay! Sorry. I'm not looking anymore. However, I totally need to give you a nickname before Derek comes back. What about.." Stiles hummed before snapping his fingers loudly. "Fluffy!" he turned around to see the dog now sitting on the ground, a bored expression on its face. "You totally look like a Fluffy!" Stiles exclaimed but the dog only growled at him. "Alright not Fluffy, what about Grumpy?" Stiles tried, the dog only huffed at him but Stiles counted that as a win. "You know, you almost remind me of Derek in some strange way."

Stiles swears he saw Grumpy roll his eyes at him as he walked back to the door.

-

It's been a busy week for Stiles. Between cooking healthy meals for his father and leaving them at the station for him every day at five pm, he's also been to the grocery store multiple times to buy Grumpy some food and a leash. He found a huge black collar for mountain dogs with tiny crystals on it and he just had to buy it to see Derek's reaction when he comes back.

If he comes back. But that's a scary thought Stiles will have to ponder on later.

The first time Stiles tried to walk Grumpy again, they had a bit of a fight. Grumpy tried to run away from Stiles when he had spotted the black and sparkly collar, huge blue orbs shined with panic as he bolted from his seated position at the couch. After a few failed attempts at trying to hide under the couch, behind a beanbag and even running around the kitchen island seven times with Stiles hot on his heels, Stiles had finally succeeded with slipping on the expensive collar on Grumpy.

"You look so cute!" Stiles cooed at Grumpy, who just huffed and bared his teeth at him. In return, Stiles gently placed a hand on top of Grumpy's head in an attempt at petting him. When he noticed that Grumpy wasn't going to bite him, Stiles ever so carefully scratched him behind his ears. "Good boy." Stiles praised, and Grumpy let his tongue out in response, pleased with the praise while he pushed his head against Stiles' hand, demanding more scratches.

"Let's make some homemade meatballs for Derek to enjoy when he comes home. If you're nice, I'll give you some leftovers!" Grumpy howled in agreement, running towards the kitchen.

-

It's been two weeks and four days since Stiles last heard from Derek. He's still not answering his calls, he hasn't even read any of Stiles' texts. Now, whenever he tries to call Derek, it goes straight to voicemail.

Stiles is curled up on Derek's couch, phone thrown on the floor in anger when Derek's voicemail plays again for the seventh time in two minutes. With his hands on his face, he tries not to cry. He really, really tries, but he can't help it when he breaks out in sobs. Long, hurtful breaths turns into ragged and uneven breathing. He feels a tear escaping his eye, landing on his finger before it slides down to the floor. Worry floods over his chest, tightening his lungs with every breath he takes, his heart painfully trying to beat it's way through his ribs. Grumpy whines and carefully licks away the salty tears that were now dripping from his hands. Stiles uncovers his face, gripping onto Grumpy's fur as he hides his face in the crook of the dogs neck, violently sobbing.

"I just want him to come back home." Stiles whispers, refusing to let go of Grumpy.

Grumpy let's out a low, painful howl.

-

Stiles quickly learnt that whoever had Grumpy before Derek bought him had trained him well. He always came when Stiles called and he also knew a few tricks that he showed Stiles whenever he wanted a slice of meat when Stiles cooked for himself. Although Stiles enjoyed spending time with Grumpy, he couldn't help but get more worried when Derek still didn't answer his calls or read his texts.

Stiles was sitting on the couch, a plate of eggs and bacon in his lap when Scott called him. He picked up his phone while lifting his plate over his head to stop Grumpy from stealing bacon off of it.

"Scott! Have you heard anything from Derek?" Stiles rolled his eyes as Grumpy climbed up on the couch and stole a piece of bacon anyways. Scott let out a sad noise.

"Erica hasn't spoken to him since last full moon. Neither has anyone else." Stiles sighed and put his plate on his lap. Grumpy jumped down from the couch to sit in front of his plate and looked innocently at the man, silently begging for another slice of bacon.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why would he leave without telling us?" Scott whispered 'I don't know' the same time as Grumpy began growling at Stiles.

"No, bad dog! You can't have any more bacon!" Stiles growled back and gently pushed Grumpy away from him.

"You got a dog? Why haven't you told me you got a dog!" Scott yelled making Stiles remove his phone from his ear a few seconds before answering.

"It's not my dog, it's Derek's. I went here last week to check on him and all I found was little Grumpy here. I've been staying at the loft for a few days to let him out and feed him." Grumpy pressed his head to Stiles' thigh in response and Stiles absentmindedly scratched at his ears.

"Why in the hell would Derek get a dog without telling us first?"

"I don't know Scott! Find him and we'll ask him!" Scott sighed and mumbled a bunch of 'okay's before hanging up the phone. Stiles tossed his phone to the side, food long forgotten as he began to feel anxious again.

Where is Derek? What if someone kidnapped him? What if he's dead and Stiles didn't even get to hug him, kiss him or declare his undying love for the older man. Stiles can feel a panic attack bubbling up. Almost on cue, Grumpy jumped up on the couch again, pushing the plate off Stiles' lap to fall to the floor and whined as he draped himself over Stiles' lap.

"It's okay, buddy. We're going to find him. We have to find him. I have so many things I haven't said to him yet." Stiles buried his hands in Grumpy's fur as he felt the panic magically drain out of his system. "Like how beautiful his eyes are when the sunlight hits them just right. Or how he smiles when he reads a book he likes." Grumpy whines again and bumps his nose against Stiles' chest. Stiles leans back on the couch, closing his eyes as he gently combs his fingers through Grumpy's wild black fur. "The best part is, when Erica or Scott does something stupid and he goes all sourwolf on them, but he always smiles when they turn their backs to him. He's such a softie." Grumpy huffs in response, laying still in Stiles' lap as the younger man falls asleep with his hands tightly gripping his fur.

-

"Why is Derek lying naked on Sti- ouch!" Isaac rubs his side where Erica had elbowed him, glaring at the shorter girl. Erica shushes him and drags him out of the loft, leaving the two sleeping men alone to figure it out on their own.


	2. Where's Grumpy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoopsie, someone wished for more and here I am, several hours later with a final update!   
> Warning: Smut

Stiles woke up seated on a couch. He rapidly blinked as he took in his surroundings. The dark green walls indicated that he had fallen asleep at the loft. His fingers were still buried in Grumpy’s soft fur, and he absentmindedly stroke the dog’s head, leaning back into the couch to rest his head against the wall. He froze when suddenly his fingers were grazing warm skin and not Grumpy’s luscious locks. Carefully glancing down towards his lap, he saw none other than Derek Hale, a very naked Derek Hale, sprawled over his legs. Derek was still asleep, nose twitching slightly when Stiles removed his hands from his naked body. 

“Derek?” he whispered, not wanting to scare the older man. Derek groaned, moving his head closer to Stiles’ stomach, a small content smile adored his lips. “Derek!” Stiles dug his finger between Derek’s ribs, afraid that Derek would shoot up from the couch and growl at Stiles for touching him. Even though he was the one draped over Stiles’ jeans clad legs.   
Derek opened his eyes, a small frown replacing the smile as he slowly sat up next to Stiles, examining his arms and chest like he didn’t believe he was in fact a human. The younger boy watched him silently, eyes laced with concern. “Okay, you’re officially scaring me. I’m gonna call Scott.” Derek nodded as he leaned back, not caring to cover himself with a blanket. Stiles picked up his phone from the floor and went to the kitchen.

“Hell-“

“Scott you need to get over here right now! Derek is back.” 

-

Twenty minutes later and the living room was filled with the pack, all waiting for Derek to come back down from his shower. Stiles joined Isaac on the couch, coming back from where he had been outside calling for Grumpy. This whole situation was incredibly weird, first Derek disappears and when he comes back Grumpy’s gone?   
“So what happened?” Lydia voiced, fingers intertwined with Jackson’s. 

Stiles looked up from where he had been staring at his hands. “Derek was gone for like three weeks and then all of a sudden he was butt-naked, asleep, and draped over my lap.” Lydia cocked one eyebrow at him in disbelief. Erica burst out laughing from where she was seated on Boyd’s lap. 

“Has he told you?” Boyd asked, placing a hand over his girlfriend’s mouth to silence her. 

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows. “Told me what?” the pack groaned, Scott opened his mouth but shut it quickly when Derek entered the room, with clothes on this time. Stiles pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, earning a chuckle from Isaac.

“Stiles. We need to talk.” 

“Whatever you have to say to him, you can say to us too.” Allison smirked at Derek, knowing full well what their Alpha was about to say to the younger man and she was not going to miss it for anything in the world. Derek raised his eyebrows, showing no emotion what so ever. 

“Fine. Stiles, what you’re about to hear may shock you.” Derek started, Scott sat up straighter, pushing Isaac down so he could see both Stiles and Derek better. Stiles frowned but nodded once for Derek to continue. The Alpha sighed before he spoke again. “I just need you to know that I have nothing to do with this, it’s only my wolf.” The pack huffed and rolled their eyes but Stiles shut them down with one stern look. 

“Are you dying?” Stiles questioned, becoming angsty from all the long pauses and sneers from the pack.

Derek rolled his eyes with a soft smile directed at Stiles, relaxing the human a bit. 

“We’re all dying Stiles.” He tried to joke, but Stiles only squinted his eyes at him. “My wolf, he-, he likes you.” Erica snorted and whispered ‘more like loooooves you’ and the pack all giggled. 

“So? I thought that was the way pack worked? You like everyone in this room.” Isaac groaned, reaching out to punch Stiles on the arm but Scott stopped him, pulling him closer. 

“You’re his mate, Stiles!” Erica shouted, done with all the tip-toeing around the bush. Stiles’ eyes widened, a light pink adorning his cheeks. 

“Si-Since when?” he managed to stutter out, sinking deeper into the couch, regretting calling Scott here so they could’ve had this talk alone. 

“Since the first time I saw you. I didn’t want to tell you, ever, but especially not when you were only sixteen. Last full moon, I couldn’t shift back for some reason, and then you waltzed in here, determined to find me. You saved my life, again.” Erica, Lydia and Kira all cooed at their Alpha while Scott and Isaac made kissing noises directed at Stiles and Derek. 

“So what you’re trying to tell me is that you are Grumpy, I accidentally confessed my undying love for you and saved you because of it?” Derek nodded. “Do you-, do you actually like me back or is it only your wolf?” Stiles couldn’t look at Derek anymore, instead he focused his gaze on the coffee table in front of him. When Scott had first mentioned mates to Stiles, he had made it sound like it was an agreement between the wolf and the human, that both parts of a werewolf were infatuated by their partner to the extent of wanting to spend the rest of their lives together. A mate was an anchor, a lover and someone the wolf could collect strength from. The bond was so strong that if a werewolf were to be denied by their mate, or the human part failed to recognize their true mate, it could be lethal for them both. This must mean that Derek likes him back, right? Maybe these rules weren’t applied to an Alpha?

“Oh he loves you! We can all smell it on him.” Erica stated, receiving a glare from Boyd for telling on their Alpha. 

Stiles bit down on his bottom lip for a few seconds before he stood up, looked at all his pack members and pointed a long finger towards the door. “Out.” He whispered, and the wolves all fled the scene. Leaving Stiles alone with Derek. Stiles smiled widely. 

“Why are you smiling?” Derek asked, not breaking eye contact at Stiles took four steps towards him. 

“Because it’s true. You loooove me!” Derek huffed and rolled his eyes, a playful smile latched on his lips. 

“Oh yeah?” Stiles nodded aggressively, leaning closer to Derek, the tips of their noses touching. “Who told you that?” Stiles’ grin grew impossibly wider, his eyes never leaving Derek’s.  
The human gently brought the wolves’ hand and placed it over his heart, wanting the wolf to hear the steady heartbeats as he leaned in even more, his lips hovering over Derek’s as he spoke. “I love you too, Grumpy.” Stiles finally smashed their lips together, it was sloppy and a lot of teeth but they had both been waiting too long for this to care. He placed his hands on Derek’s stubble, gently holding the older man as he pressed his body closer. Derek hummed into the kiss, snaking his arms around Stiles’ waist and pushing their bodies together, leaving no space between them. The human’s hands traveled to Derek’s neck, holding him tightly as he slowed down the kiss, opening his mouth to let a small moan when Derek’s tongue slid across his bottom lip. Derek broke the kiss to push Stiles towards the couch, grinning when the younger man fell flat on his ass on to the cushions. Stiles wasted no time in pulling on Derek’s henley, burying his hands in Derek’s soft hair as the Alpha placed a hand on the wall beside Stiles’ head, stopping himself from crushing his mate’s lithe frame. 

“Sit.” Stiles ordered, pushing at the Alpha’s chest to break their kiss. Derek took a seat next to him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion for only a second before he saw Stiles on the floor between his legs. The human looked up at him with his big eyes, hands on Derek’s knees, silently begging for permission. The wolf nodded and gently brushed away hair from his mate’s forehead, grunting in satisfaction when Stiles leaned in to the touch. 

Stiles unbuckled the Alpha’s belt and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling his underwear down with them, leaving the fabric to pool at Derek’s feet. The human stared hungrily at Derek’s half-hard length before diverting his gaze back up to Derek’s eyes as he agonizingly slow licked from the base all the way to the tip. The wolf’s grip on Stiles’ hair tightened, earning him a long moan from his mate. Stiles placed his hands on Derek’s naked thighs, steadying himself as he gulped down Derek’s cock, listening to the sweet grunts and sharp intakes of breaths the man let out. Derek bucked his hips once, then he roughly pulled on the human’s hair and started fucking Stiles’ wet mouth, letting out a breathy moan when he felt Stiles hum around his length. The vibrations coming from Stiles’ throat, his incredibly tight mouth and their scents mixed together while Stiles kept looking up at Derek as he sat there and took his large cock with no problem at all, sent Derek over the edge, spilling his seeds down Stiles’ abused hole. Stiles removed his mouth with a loud ‘pop’, licking his lips with an innocent smile. Derek dragged his thumb over the human’s red lips, leaning down to place a gentle kiss.

“I guess that means you accept me as your mate?” Derek questioned, intensely watching Stiles’ eyes sparkle with mischief. The boy snorted and stood back up, waiting for Derek to put on his boxers again, jeans long forgotten on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here!  
> I'm also on wattpad, @CharleeNotCharlie  
> Most of my oneshots and stories will be published there, but I'll try to update here equally as much!  
> Stay safe <3  
> Send in your ideas!!


End file.
